dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Uhm Jung Hwa
Perfil thumb|250px|Uhm Jung Hwa *'Nombre:' 엄정화 / Uhm Jung Hwa *'Profesión:' Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungbuk, Jecheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia: 'KEYEAST *'Familia:' Hermano / Actor Uhm Tae Woong Dramas * A Witch's Love (tvN, 2014) * The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) * Working Mom (SBS, 2008) * Get Karl, Oh Soo Jung! (SBS, 2007) * Tropical Nights in December (MBC, 2004) * Wife (KBS, 2003) * Do You Remember Love (MBC, 1995) * Between Father and Son (SBS, 1995) Películas *Miss Wife (2015) *The Law of Pleasures (2014) *Top Star (2013) *Montage (2013) *In My End is My Beginning (2013) * Dancing Queen (2012) * Mama (2011) * Bestseller (2010) * Haeundae (2009) * Five Senses of Eros (2009) * Insadong Scandal (2009) * Changing Partners (2007) * Do You Live with Your Lover Now? (2007) * Seducing Mr.Perfect (2006) * For Horowitz (2006) * Princess Aurora (Película) (2005) * All For Love My Lovely Week (2005) * Mr. Handy (2004) * Singles (2003) * Crazy Marriage (2002) * How to Top My Wife (1994) * Blue Seagull (1994) * On a Windy Day, We Should Go to Apgujeong (1993) * Marriage Story (1992) Temas para Películas *''Kissing Me'' tema para Seducing Mr.Perfect (Daniel Henney & Alex) (2006) *''My Piano'' tema para My Piano (Uhm Jung Hwa, Lee Byung Woo) 01-Junio-2006 *''Reokssyeori Gut'' tema para Boss X File (2002) (DJ Chully, a.one, Kim Seok Min, Uhm Jung Hwa) (2002) *''Nunttongja'' tema para On a Windy Day We Must Go to Apgujeong (1993) Discografía 'Album' ''Mini Album Best Album Digital Singles Colaboraciones *Naco - Ma Girl (31-Marzo-2009) *Yoon Sang - Sarangiran (05-Diciembre-2008) *YMGA - Tell It To My Heart (10-Octubre-2008) *A3 Mabeopkkateun Sarang - Ru (03-Enero-2003) *The Legend: 30th Anniversary Tribute Album - Naesarang Ulbo (16-Diciembre-2002) *DJ Chully (2002 Summer Mix Mac) - Festival (12-Julio-2002) *DJ Chully (2002 Summer Mix Mac) - Dagara (12-Julio-2002) *DJ Chully (2002 Summer Mix Mac) - Dagara (JM Mix) (12-Julio-2002) *DJ Chully (2002 Summer Mix Mac) - 14 Festival (2002 Worldcup Version) (12-Julio-2002) *Zall's Present - Neul Kkeureoteut (??-Diciembre-2001) *Happy Christmas Last Christmas - 7 White Christmas (Lee Yoon Jeong, Uhm Jung Hwa, Lee Ji Hoon, DJ DOC, Koyote, Duke, Soh Chan Hwi, As One, Chae Ri Na, Esther (27-Noviembre-2001) *Happy Christmas Last Christmas - White Christmas (2001 Dance Ver.) (Shin Seung Hun, Lee So Ra, Kim Gun Mo, Lee Moon Sae, Yoon Jong Shin, Kim Jo Han, Lee Eun Mee, Kim Dong Kyu, Cho Sung Mo, Cho Kyu Chan, Jo Kwan Woo, Jang Hye Jin, DJ DOC, Uhm Jung Hwa, Cool, Fin.K.L, Kim Jong Seo, J (27-Noviembre-2001) *DJ Chully - Luxury Goods (10-Octubre-2001) *Guardian Angel - Forever (29-Marzo-2001) *Jinusean - Malhaejjwo (01-Marzo-1997) Reconocimientos *'2013 (50th) Daejong Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Montage *'2012 48th Paeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Dancing Queen) *'2003 39th Paeksang Arts Awards:''' Mejor Actriz (Crazy Marriage) Curiosidades *El 21 de Octubre del 2010, fue diagnosticada con cáncer de tiroides. *Debutó como actriz en 1992 y se ha convertido en fenómeno. *La cantante es un "icono sexy" nacional y denominada como Madonna de Corea y Reina del K-Pop. Ha lanzado 10 álbumes de estudio, varias compilaciones en Corea del Sur. *Su hermano Uhm Tae Woong participa junto a su hija Uhm Ji On en el programa de KBS World The Return of Superman . *Muchos amigos de la familia Uhm afirman que su sobrina Uhm Ji On, luce exactamente igual a ella. * A principios de septiembre de 2015 ha firmado un contrato exclusivo con la agencia Keyeast Ent. Enlaces *Instagram * Página oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Uhm Jung Hwa2.jpg Uhm Jung Hwa6.jpg Uhm_Jung_Hwa4.jpg Uhm Jung Hwa.jpg Uhm Jung Hwa1.jpg UhmJung Hwa2.jpg Uhm Jung Hwa5.JPG Uhm Jung Hwa4.JPG Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KEYEAST